


I need you now

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, butnotintheshowerthough..., heisjustbadatflirting, needygulf, shygulf, teasingmew, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Gulf got all hot from watching Mew come back from his daily workout all sweaty with that amazing body on display. He couldn’t help himself...Wanting Mew to take his signals he tried everything to indicate he wanted something more from him. But failed miserably with his oh so bad flirting skills. He needed to man up and be bold!He needed that body pressed against him. Now.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 287





	I need you now

**Author's Note:**

> some hot action in the shower.  
> I was going for a soft fluffy scene but that totally took another turn....  
> will do more fluffy ones in the future though... 
> 
> corona got me bored AF so i really want to make a bigger story about mew gulf not just one shots but i don't know how to start and what to write about!  
> suggestions always welcome!! :) 
> 
> enjoy some hot session in the shower for now!

Bored out of his mind Gulf was channeling thru Mew’s tv. He got here early because of his day off and wanted to spend some much-needed cuddle time with his boyfriend. So he wanted to surprise him. 

Mew himself was not even home yet. He left this morning for his classes and would return around 4.30 after he finished at the gym too. 

Sitting at home got him even more bored so he just got to Mew’s house early. He got the key a few weeks ago so he could get in without having to wait in front of his house every time. 

He looked over to the clock on the wall next to the tv to see that it was only just 3.15 pm! He signed. 

How long would he have to wait! He just wanted to see Mew now. They hadn't seen each other for a few days now with cancelled events, so they really needed to plan out some time together now. He laid his head on the armrest of the couch and just watched some stupid reality show that was on at this time of the day. Very interesting actually so before he knew it, He heard a click and de front door opening. 

He sat up and leaned over the couch to great Mew with a big smile on his face. 

Drool slipped past his lips after watching a very. hot. Man walk past him. 

Not any man. No, his own man. Mew Suppasit. sweat dripping from his body and those muscles flexing on his arms... 

Those veins on his arms and fingers standing out even more after working out. Mew had just walked in, in his sweatpants and a very. Very naked torso. 

He totally forgot to say hello, distracted by the godly body. 

Biting his lip, he just watched him walk into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water before gulping it down with a few droplets of water slipping past his lips and traveling down his throat to his chest. 

… wow.... gulping hard he flushed a bit from the very hot show before him. Getting all hot just from watching him drink water. He still leaned over the couch resting his head in his arms to just admire the view. He didn't get to see this every day. Wouldn’t mind it though. 

Biting his lip some more he imaged the ways Mew would also be sweating doing some other activities just with him. Thrusting into him with much vigor, sweat dripping of his chest... 

Before he could dream some more Mew suddenly turned around and looked at him. Startled from the sudden realization that there was someone here he almost dropped his glass. 

“surprise...” Gulf said with a wide smile and some very red ears which he hoped Mew wouldn’t notice right now. 

“hello to you! I almost dropped my glass because of you!” Mew said grinning while putting away his glass and walking over to the couch Gulf was sitting on. 

Gulf followed him all the way with his eyes still fixated on that body. Those abs... to die for. 

He just wanted to run his hand all over him. He really needed to stop this before he got hard. 

Mew jumped next to him on the couch and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek. Circling his arms around his waist. 

“what a nice surprise from my baby.” Mew said smiling up at him after kissing him softy on the lips. 

Gulf had turned his body back around now and leaning into the soft kiss shyly wanting more already. But this was so not him and he was way too shy to ask for more. Mew always took the lead. He could only lean in and kiss him back hoping Mew would get that signal and give him some much needed loving. 

He did not. 

He just started talking about how his day went, still very much only in sweatpants. 

Did this man not know how much he affected Gulf? Didn’t he know why he buttoned up his shirt at fan meetings?! 

He got hot only from that alone already. Mew was always hugging and touching him but if Gulf wasn’t so shy, he would just wrap himself up in his arms all the time and rub all over that amazing body. 

He really had to man up here. If he wanted Mew to know what he wanted he would have to tell him because at this rate he would never get what he wanted. 

Gulf was still wrapped up in Mew’s arms but he still was clueless from Gulfs plan. Mew just kept on talking and Gulf loved to listen to his stories all the time, just admiring his passion for his studies and what else. But right now, he wasn’t focusing at all. Just watching his lips move and that jaw flex every time. He licked his lips and flush slowly crept up his neck to his ears. 

“are you all right?” Mew asking him suddenly reaching out to his forehead. Startled Gulf pulled away slightly. 

“uh...y-yeah I'm all right! Just a bit tired that’s all.” was what Gulf came up with. He mentally wanted to slap himself. What! He should just have said what he wanted! Was he stupid! 

“and you had all day to sleep?” Mew asked him jokingly. 

Gulf blushes some more because that was an obvious lie. But Mew just grinned. 

“well I wanted to wait for you...” 

Gulfs said looking up thru his lashes at Mew expectantly. Thinking this would be obvious enough for Mew. 

But no. 

Mew just kissed him light on the lips again while grinning at him and ruffling his hair. 

“well I'm here now! You got me all to yourself.” 

Wel that’s what he had planned but at this rate he would never ever get some loving he so desperately needed! 

How did Mew do it! How did he seduce him all the time, how did he let him know he wanted him! Because he really needed help right now. And just blandly telling him was so out of the question. He would die from mortification if he just said what he wanted. 

He blushed and leaned against Mew's shoulder to collect some courage while Mew kept stroking his hair. 

“I missed you... we really didn’t see each other that much at all the last few days...” Gulf mumbled in his chest. 

Maybe this would help? Didn’t this indicate he missed his touch and wanted Mew to touch him. All over. 

“aahh baby... I missed you too...” he kissed his hair letting his hand fall on his cheek lovingly leaning in. Gulf also leaned in, going for a heated kiss. Closing his eyes 

Mew suddenly stood up and stretched his sore muscles. 

Gulf almost fell over with the loss of his hold on Mew. Did this work! He looked up expectantly. Waiting to be swooned of his feet and made love to. 

“I'm going to take a shower, I'm really tired from today. We can order dinner afterwards; you can choose the place to order.” Mew said. 

Well that went well... 

Gulf just nodded to stunned to speak right now. What did he do wrong? Was he so bad at being obvious? 

He watched Mew walk away with longing in his eyes. He watched that ass and that toned back. He wanted to run after him and jump him. But that’s was so out of his comfort zone. He could never just do that. Maybe someday he would be so good at flirting and wouldn’t be embarrassed to just say it but that day was not today. 

Well it would actually have to be today because his plans didn’t really work out. 

He stood up to just walk after him and say it but with one step in he stopped. His shyness standing in his way. What would Mew think of him! This was so embarrassing. But he wanted Mew to notice his needs. He wanted him to hold him tight and show him how much he missed him too. 

He had been standing there for a few minutes now contemplating what to do. In a cartoon he would be pacing around the room right now. 

He heard the shower turn on indicating Mew had gotten in. 

It's now or never... Gulf closed his eyes trying to muster up all his courage and walk into the bathroom to just go for it. 

He needed the courage Mew had all the time. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and walked to the bathroom door. 

Pausing he nervously knocked on the door. 

“Mew? Can I come in?” he said a bit shakenly. 

He waited for a response but none came. He probably didn’t hear him so he pushed the door open slowly. He peeked in and saw damp figure in the shower. He blushed furiously. Watching that hot naked body got himself all hot and bothered. What was he doing, this was so bad! He almost wanted to bold out of the bathroom and pretend nothing happened and just order food for the both of them. But he also just wanted Mew. Walking in on his tiptoes to not get Mew to notice him to soon, he would die if he saw him now. And especially if he knew what he wanted to do. He slowly pried of his shirt but in the middle of it when he was about to pull it over his head, he heard Mew talk. He struggled to see if Mew saw him but the shirt was right over his eyes and face. 

“Gulf? What are you doing...?” 

Busted.... 

He quickly pulled his shirt back over his head as if nothing happened. His blush had spread over his whole face from embarrassment. What would he say now! 

“I-I- I'm...uhm... well....” 

He looked up to see Mew looking at him curiously. That got him to stutter even more because he was completely naked and hot and wet and dripping. He just stared. Forgotten what he was about to say. Watching those abs drip with water. Gazing slowly down to that thick...... 

“like what you see baby? 

Gulf looked up at a smirking Mew with wide eyes. He was caught again. 

“I'm sorry I'll go now!” he blushed furiously getting caught for the second time now. He was almost at the door when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the sink. 

“what... cat got your tongue. You didn't want to shower with me? you were just taking of your shirt so I thought you wanted to get in with me.” Mew said while leaning in slipping his hand under his shirt. Teasing his sides with his fingers. 

“wha! I-I wasn’t.... I j-just wanted to...!” 

Gulf really lost all the courage he had before going in the bathroom. He needed that right now though because now was the time to get what he wanted. He really needed that boldness from Type! If it were him, he would have made his point half an hour ago already! He could just get into the act... that way he could say what he wanted. 

Mew saw how he struggled with his words, trying to form a straight sentence but that blush indicated that what he wanted to say was something very hard for Gulf. He already knew what his baby wanted. When he came into his house, he noticed the way Gulf was watching him, biting his lips. He really was very obvious about what he wanted. His eyes always gave way. He just wanted to tease him some more. Normally he would have had him beneath him already, but he wanted to see how Gulf would seduce him. He was always the one making the first move because he knew Gulf was still such a baby at showing what he wanted. He saw it though. All the time. 

He really liked how he was struggling on the couch with his very not obvious ways to show that he wanted Mew. He kept on teasing him, sitting next to him with only his sweatpants on so he got even more flustered and with those wide eyes he loved so much. When he decided to act like he didn’t get what he wanted he decided to take a shower, hoping he would get the courage to go in with him but that didn’t happen. He was a little disappointed at that, but now that he actually had come into the bathroom and sneakily tried to get in with him, he was overcome with pride. His baby all grown up trying to make a bold move although it was so not him. He decided he would have to help him out now. 

“I know baby... you want me, right?” Mew whispered in his ear. The wide eyes Gulf gave him was enough to show he was right. What he didn’t think would happen was that Gulf gave up and just leaned in against his shoulder and answered. 

“yes... Please Mew... If you knew already why did you not do anything!” he bumped his fist into his chest from frustration. Now completely red from the confession he just made. 

“sorry babe. I wanted to see how far you would come and this was a very bold move though.” 

Mew smirked at him looking him up and down, and finally taking his shirt off, sliding his hand over his torso making him even more flustered. 

“let's get you in the shower now, that’s what you wanted right?” 

Mew got to work to get Gulf out of his pants and underwear. He himself was till dripping wet from the shower and getting a little cold without the hot stream on his body. 

“ah! Uhm.. Okay.. Y-yes..” Gulf kept on stuttering not knowing what to do now. He just let Mew take his clothes of and guide him to the shower, Mew getting in behind him. 

Gulf didn’t know what to do. Mews hand were on his hips keeping him standing right in front of him. He had turned on the shower getting them both wet and warm. 

Come on. Be bold Gulf, He encouraged himself. Deciding to go for it he turned around swiftly and put his arms around Mews neck, going in for a hot kiss. 

His lips moved softly on Mew’s who was a bit startled but soon gave in and kissed him back with the same intension. Licking and sucking on his plump lips he got a little gasp from Gulf. Opening his mouth and slipping his tongue in the hot cavern. Tongues mingling and sloppy kisses where exchanged while hands were gripping at each other. Both getting turned on quickly and wanting each other. 

Gulf let little moans and gasps slip past his parted lips while Mew was kissing and biting down his jaw to his very sensitive neck. His hand gripping at hair and grinding against him getting some friction on his throbbing cock. Closing his eyes and letting the hot spray wash over his heated body. 

Mew was not mad at the new found confidence Gulf had just showed. He slid his hand up and down his sides and back down grabbing that amazing ass he was going to devour soon. He kissed and sucked down his neck to his shoulder, loving the little sounds Gulf was making. He continued grabbing his ass spreading his cheeks open and slipping a finger in between sliding over his hole. He kissed back up to attack his red and swollen lips again. Devouring him whole. Swallowing the little moans and whimpers that were leaving Gulfs mouth. 

Mew was already fully hard with the way Gulf was grinding on him and he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of him now but he wanted to make Gulf crazy from need before he devoured him. He turned him around pushing him against the cold wall which got Gulf to gasp put loud with the sudden coldness against his hard nipples. 

Mew slipped his hands up his back and grabbing his jaw with one hand turning his head back to kiss him deeply. His other hand slowly slid over his chest ghosting over his hard nipples. 

Gulf moaned loud at how sensitive they were. He wanted more though. He wanted Mew completely so he grinded back on him. His kissed him back hard hoping Mew would get that hint. 

Mew grinned into the kiss. 

“so desperate for me... to whom did I deserve such a needy baby...” leaving his plump lips he whispered into his ear nibling on the lobe to make Gulf go crazy. 

“please Mew...” Gulf could only get out with his face pressed back against the cold tiles. 

“with pleasure...” 

Mew kissed down his back on his way to that delicious ass. 

Getting on his knees he kissed the 2 globes, squeezing them and opening them to slip his tongue over his sensitive hole. 

“aahmm!!.... Mew!” Gulf was moaning out loud. The dirty sounds echoing thru the bathroom. Mew kept licking and sucking over his puckered hole getting him extra wet for him. The water was really helping though. He pushed his tongue inside fucking him deeper and spreading his cheeks further apart going for it completely. 

Gulf was going crazy with need. This was so hot he loved how Mew was eating him out. A different way to prep him for his thick cock. He grinded back on his tongue trying to get him in further. Mew slapped his ass hard and squeezing him while eating him out. 

He wrapped his other hand around Gulfs aching member and stroked him softly, getting him all worked up. 

“Mew please! I'm so close!” Gulf gasped out he was already so close with the way mew was stroking him and prepping him so good. This only got Mew to stroke him harder and slipping a finger in his hole next to his tongue getting in further and stimulation his love bundle. Pistoning in with his tongue and finger jabbing his prostate hard, stroking him firmly got Gulf to gasp out and letting out a high-pitched moan. He was so close whimpering out Mews new over and over. 

“yess...ahm! Mew! I'm coming!” he gasped out. 

Mew kept on stroking him hard and pushing in a second finger to open him up and jabbing his prostate over and over. 

“come for me baby...” Mew whispered out breathing against his rim. 

That got Gulf over the edge moaning out loud and shuddering with his come splattering on the wall tiles and his chest hard. He was breathing hard and moaning out while Mew kept stroking his cock riding out his orgasm. 

Mew got up from his knees and grinded his still hard member between his cheeks 

“my turn baby...” Mew breathed hard. He needed to come so bad but wanted it to be deep inside his boy. 

That was the only warning Gulf got as he thrust in hard all the way. Making Gulfs eyes roll back from the sudden entry. No sound leaving his lips. He was so sensitive with his orgasm still riling thru his body. Mew stilled inside him giving Gulf some time to get used to him. His walls gripping around him tightly. Gulf felt so full he kept shuddering under the hot spray. His body slick with water making Mews thrusts easier. 

“m-move Mew..” Gulf finally could mumble still high on his post orgasm. He wanted more he needed Mew to fuck him up good. He needed this. 

Mew slowly started thrusting in and out getting used to the tight heat before pistoning in hard and fast. Slippery from the water and spit that was making his moves easier he grabbed Gulfs hips hard getting in even deeper. 

“baby push out that gorgeous ass for me.” Mew groaned. 

Gulf willingly would do anything for him so he immediately pushed back arching his back to take his hard thrusts. His hand on the wall for support and his face pushed against the tiles. Breathing hard his felt so good. His cock getting back to full mast quickly. He parted his legs wider to give Mew more access. 

“yess!! Mew.. M-mooree!!” he was so out of it. He finally got what he wanted and it was so good. 

Mew kept on thrusting deep and hard hitting his prostate every time he pushed back in making Gulf shiver with every thrust. 

The dirty sounds reflecting of the bathroom walls made it even hotter and turned them on even more. Groans and moans slipped past their lips. 

Gulf could already feel his 2nd orgasm approaching. Grinding back on Mews dick to get even more friction loving the way Mew was fucking him deep and hard. His thick cock was all he ever wanted. 

Mew groaned behind him. Also getting closer and closer. His thrusts getting sloppy and uncoordinated. “I'm close! Baby! Your ass is so tight! Love it!” Mew kept praising and chanting. 

Gulf just moaned in response looking over his shoulders at his man. O he loved him so much. 

“yess! Mew come! Come inside me. I want it.!” he blabbered out. Chanting his name every thrust Mew gave him. 

With a groan Mew came hard. He filled up his baby with hot cum slowly trusting it deep inside him. Gulf screamed loud with his sudden orgasm. Mew hitting his prostate hard and making Gulf cum hard again. He shuddered and shivered from his second intense orgasm. He breathed hard standing back up on unsteady feet and leaning back against Mew, turning his head to kiss him. 

Mew still slowly thrust in and out coming down from his own intense orgasm. He breathed hard and kissed Gulf back softly. They both were exhausted. Mew caressed Gulfs chest and stomach softly feeling how every touch made Gulf spams a bit from his post orgasm. 

When they both came down from their height Mew slipped out his cum chasing out after him. Slipping past Gulfs tights on the floor tiles, washing away with the water. 

“was this what you wanted baby..” Mew whispered kissing his neck softly. 

Gulf could only nod and lean back against him more. He felt so tired and sore now. 

Mew had to wash them both up and all while hugging his boy close to him. The aftercare was always the loveliest part after some intense sex. He loved holding his baby close. Gulf just let himself be washed with his head on Mew’s shoulder. He wanted to be closer to him. He loved Mews soft caresses and the slow way he washed him completely. 

They stood under the spray of hot water for a bit longer before they really had to get out. Gulfs legs almost giving out from exhaustion. 

“let's order some food I'm starving now.” Mew smirked at him. Kissing the top of his head dressing him up with his clothes. 

He kept him in his arms while walking into the living room and dropping him on the couch. Gulf didn’t want to let go so Mew had no other choice but the sit down next to him. Immediately Gulf cuddles up to him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“i love you Mew...” he said while looking up into Mews eyes. 

Mew could only look at the beautiful boy curled up next to him. “I love you too baby...” he whispered back, kissing his swollen lips softly. 

Gulf blushed even redder and buried his face in his chest. Slipping his arms around Mew. Feeling so good with just being by his side. He never wanted this to stop. 

This was how they stayed for the rest of the night. Ordered food, feeding each other and watching sappy movies while cuddling and kissing till they fell asleep in each other's arms... 

Both full of love for each other, never wanting anyone else again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hoped this turned out well!  
> i really just typed away not really knowing how to end it! hahaha  
> hope you liked it !
> 
> leave a comment!
> 
> and see you on the next story!!!!
> 
> bueyyy bueeyy!!


End file.
